


It's All Happening

by cashewdani



Category: Entourage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2007-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/pseuds/cashewdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“This used to be us,”</i> Vince had said in the kitchen, but it hadn’t really because no one had a pool except the YMCA and there weren’t any movie stars dropping by to share a beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Happening

_“This used to be us,”_ Vince had said in the kitchen, but it hadn’t really because no one had a pool except the YMCA and there weren’t any movie stars dropping by to share a beer. But in some ways it was kind of like being back in high school. Mostly in the way that he was in a bedroom that wasn’t his, drunkenly making out with Vince.

He wants to say he’s only sweating because there’s no A/C and it’s over a hundred degrees, but he knows it isn’t true. He’s sweating because it’s him, and it’s Vince, and this still leaves him so excited and scared that he doesn’t know how to say no.

It wasn’t a good idea when they were sixteen and people called Vince a fag anyway because he did the lame school plays and could talk about Shakespeare in English. And it certainly isn’t a good idea today when Vince could have the next _Spiderman_ or sadly, _Gigli_ , on his hands.

But Ari’s always telling him, _“keep Vince happy, keep him calm”._ E wonders if Ari knows how often that includes sucking Vince’s dick.

Vince’s mouth tastes like cheap keg beer, and makes him think about growing up and every single fucking time E feels those fingers on the back of his neck he can’t help but whimper just a little. He hates that he does that. 

It’s too bad that Vince is instead completely in love with it.

Vince moves to stand behind, forcing E to strain his neck and arch up into another bruising kiss. Vince’s hands run along his sides and he can feel Vince’s cock at the curve of his ass, heavy and wanting.

The little voice in E’s head is telling him he’s supposed to say stop. He’s supposed to smooth out the wrinkles on his shirt and walk away. He’s supposed to. But, the little voice gets quiet as soon as Vince finally gets his hands inside E’s waistband; drowned out by near simultaneous intakes of breath.

E latches onto the palm Vince has placed on his hipbone and hisses when Vince grabs his dick and tugs in that way that feels new yet familiar every fucking time. With only a few strokes his body’s on fire, his brain’s melting and all he can think to do is grasp as much of Vince’s equally fevered skin as he can.

Vince bites down hard on his earlobe then shudders once, all his muscles moving in a wave. He feels the moan deep in Vince’s chest and a steady hot exhale of breath ghosting by the side of his neck long before he hears the sound. Toes spread like starfish, he comes, and as always, it feels like a surprise.

***

Later that night after the roof, and Ari’s car ride home, they go to their separate beds and E lies in his stifling room under the unmoving ceiling fan and knows why Penny Lane told people to never take it seriously.


End file.
